A World Tainted
by Bladedhc
Summary: A Monster awakens in a strange land of rolling green hills and weak peoples.


A monster awoke in a land it did not recognize. The song it had listened to its entire existence had faded away, in its place arose a flurry of thoughts and sensations.

It felt confusion, the song had always given it direction and purpose. With Its ebb and flow the creature fought and bled with its brethren in an endless battle, seeking to destroy all the melody wished.

It had risen beyond its brothers and commanded raids, sieges, and wars in a tide of bloodshed against a land filled with those who didn't hear the song in all its splendor and glory. It had risen from its place beneath the world and showed it the song as it had been directed.

Yet in the moment of a great victory, it had died. It had awoken in a land of green hills and rolling plains most would call beautiful.

The monster didn't know what to think, it had never had to, the song always did the thinking. So the monster moved, it's armor shifting into a slow lumbering stride across the green ocean before it.

As it walked it remembered it's time-fighting above and below, seizing command of many with superior size and cruelty, it had killed many things. Short things, tall things, frail things with pointed ears and high screams.

It remembered hearing creatures call out to each other in their strange yelps for aid only to be abandoned for a moment to live.

It remembered relishing in their calls as it feasted on their flesh with great adulation, but it remembered doing it at the command of the song.

All of the things the creature had done had been at the command of the song, without thought and almost without emotion.

It was now free of the control of the song, and with these new feeling, the monster realized it did not like what the song had done.

All of the killing was done without pride, the conquest without satisfaction, the feasting without hunger.

The creature wandered on as it mulled its new feelings. As the hours went by and the world became dark the monster saw across the land a light, and like a moth wandered towards it.

The creature knew what the light meant, it meant some of the things it had lived it's life killing resided just beyond vision, but still within reach.

As it approached the lights it realized that even without the song it would do as it had always done. The monster would kill, it would feast, and it would conquer.

Now it would do it all with the fury of a beast possessed again and again until it could no more.

The monster realized that it liked to kill, that it loved to feast and that it lived to conquer.

With a roar echoing across the hills the monster, clad in plate, began its charge.

POV Change

(Orn of the Lhazar)

Orn had lived a peaceful life among the hills and lands of his village. A small hamlet of 50 close neighbors and friends.

He lived a life free of the burden of great wealth and of little, he had been raised by a loving mother and father, and tonight he had finally convinced his beloved Mirri to be his woman.

With his head held high, he had approached Mirri's father with the best sheep he had ever raised and asked permission to take his daughter's hand. With a coy smile and a rough talking to the man had given up a smiling Mirri.

Hand in hand they spent the entire day together and Orn spent all he had saved for this moment to shower her in the wonder of what he could give.

As the day faded and the night came upon them she showed him true happiness as with a smile she led him to their room within the beautiful cottage they now resided.

Orn had never been inside a woman so beautiful, so beloved to his heart.

They basked in the glow of their love-making, smiling and giggling in the sheer joy of the day they had together. As Orn was admiring the beauty of his woman, the gentle curve of her heavy breasts, the perfect shape of her ass, he couldn't think of a more perfect beginning to the rest of his life.

Yet, like all things in this world, it would come to an end long before it should have.

Ornn awoke to a roar unlike any other, It sounded like rocks being ground against one another and glass being broken all at once.

With fear in his heart, Ornn grabbed a club and stumbled outside with his neighbors to investigate.

Death had come to this village.

it was clad in armor to match any Westerousi Knight, but it seemed made of beaten and barely shaped metal. Horns jutted from its helm and within its grip was held a massive ax.

At first, Orn could have mistaken it for a man, but the yellow eyes and burned flesh he could make out from beneath the eyes of the helm belonged to no man.

It stood silent in the center of the village, staring at all who had come to meet it.

The village leader, Durc stepped forward and not understanding it as Ornn had, spoke.

"Gr-Greeting's Stranger, what brings you to this peaceful town?"

The figure tilted its head

"If you mean this place harm we will be forced to stop you, we have numbers on our side and you can't possibly hope to-" with a single step the figure approached, it's sheer size being made clear.

In its armor, the beast stood head and shoulders over Durc. "Perhaps we can give you what you need stranger, these people are peaceful folk of the land and want no quarrel with a knight such as you."

The Creature seemed to consider it for a moment. But just as Durc was about to tell the village folk to grab what food they could to appease this strange being he was struck.

With a single swing of an ax Durk was cleaved in two gibbering peices.

With a roar, Ornn recognized now as the beasts own it charged forth with speed far greater than any in such armor should, and threw itself to the largest group of villagers before it.

It was a slaughter. The villagers tried to defend themselves, but what blows they could put out against the creature would never do anything more than scratch it's armor lightly before the beast tore them apart.

Ornn charged forward, for what else could he do but hope a miracle would come and he would defend his new love.

For a moment it seemed Ornns miracle had come to pass, with a mighty swing of his club Ornn managed to catch the helm at an angle to throw it from its wearer, and with a second swing he might have saved the world before it's threat could truly grow.

But he did not, for how could any unprepared man react to the face that now grinned in Ornn's direction.

Thin, needle-like teeth stretched across the face of what could only be described as the skinless burned face of some parody to the human form.

Orn hesitated for just a moment, but it was enough. With a single swing of its ax Ornn knew no more.

His last thoughts were of his beloved Mirri.


End file.
